


Just Around the Corner

by Someonewhoreadswaaytoomuchfanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Jade, F/F, Have gay, I made the rating T cause I might continue with these dumb sapphics ;))), I need to improve my writing after all haha, I wouldn’t mind getting prompts on this, Its shit, I’m bored soooo, I’m sorry you’re going thru some shit rn, like srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonewhoreadswaaytoomuchfanfic/pseuds/Someonewhoreadswaaytoomuchfanfic
Summary: Penelope held back from rolling her eyes. Even after years of being friends with Yammy, she still didn't understand how someone could be this dramatic. Her other friend, Sugar, helped balance Yammy’s loud personality, with her own.Which meant that only after 30 minutes of loud complaints, and a lot of harassment towards her poor plan, Penelope just gave up, and decided to end the meeting now.And just as she finally gets out of the room, walking towards her 5 period class, she runs into someone. No, like literally runs into someone.AKA: Me reminding my friend about a emotionally repressed cutie and a touched starved idiot who both need to learn to slow the fuck down
Relationships: OC/OC, Penelope/Brooklyn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Just Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stories_bothseriousandstupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_bothseriousandstupid/gifts).



> This is the first fic I post, be niceeeee
> 
> Also, Jade, I wanna see if you can read between the lines in the last scene

A figure sat hunched over a desk. Her feet were resting on a pile of clothing on the floor, infact, it seemed like the entire floor was covered with stuff; Clothes, toys, books. The room itself looked like a tornado had trashed it, there were 3 twin beds, the pink paint of the walls was chipping and if you listened closely, you’d be able to hear some cracking as the paint gave away. There was a brown dresser, and on two of the beds there were sleeping girls, one of them looked 14, while the other looked around 6. The desk was squished between two beds, which sat a teenage girl.

The girl had long cyan hair, she wore bright pajamas, she had bright orange-red eyes, and was looking in determination at a drawing tablet that looked a couple decades older than her.

Suddenly a woman with white hair, and an exhausted expression came into the room, almost as if she'd just appeared out of thin air.

“Alright ladies, time to get moving!”

The girl on the desk, not having noticed the woman come in, jumped at the sound, accidentally smacking the 14 year old on the bed next to her, who woke up with a yelp, causing the 6 year old to fall off her bed.

“Seriously Brooklyn?”

“Sorry mom! I was just-” Brooklyn stuttered at her mom’s face “-working on something.”

“Are you working on the most efficient way to kill us?” The 14 year old replied,

“Yea! It hurt a lot when I fell!” a little voice contributed from the floor, or what was left of it.

Brooklyn sighed, she knew she was in trouble, she wasn't supposed to work all night on a drawing, but in her defence, night time was the only peaceful time she had in the entire day!

All three girls made their way to the dresser as their mom exited the room with a disapproving scowl on her face.

This was their routine, they were woken up by their mom, they fought, they got dressed, fought again, ate breakfast with their brothers, and they all pretended not to know each other at school.

She waited for 6 year old Queen to finish looking for her clothes, and she moved forward and stared at all the neon clothes she owned. They were bright enough to make the sun take a run for its money. Finally, making up her mind, she put on a pink shirt, a pair of jeans, her favorite purple sweater, and her yellow sneakers.

Everyone in her family said she looked like a dumpster fire, everyone at school said the same thing. Either way, she wasn't doing this for them, she was doing it because she liked to, it was fun to mismatch stuff, she liked annoying people with her bright clothes, and happy personality.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was irritating how her friends never took their job in the student council seriously! At the very least, it was annoying.

“You look horrible P, what, did you spend the night listening to horrible pop songs?”

That was the first thing they said to her when she walked into the council room. Nice.

Penelope just sat down, and smiled because that was exactly what she had wanted to do.

In reality, she had spent the entire night preparing for the election, so she was willing to make sure they listened to the plan.

“You're smiling...ugh, P!”

“What?”

“You spent all night making something for the election, didnt you!”

“Of course, this is important, losing a few hours of sleep never killed anyone.”

“Sounds like something someone who’s about to die from sleep deprivation would say.”

Penelope held back from rolling her eyes. Even after years of being friends with Yammy, she still didn't understand how someone could be this dramatic. Her other friend, Sugar, helped balance Yammy’s loud personality, with her own.

Which meant that only after 30 minutes of loud complaints, and a lot of harassment towards her poor plan, Penelope just gave up, and decided to end the meeting now.

And just as she finally gets out of the room, walking towards her 5 period class, she runs into someone. No, like literally runs into someone.

She remembers turning the corner when a bunch of color just smacks straight into her. She falls on the tiled floor, hitting the back of her head, making her see stars, she closes her eyes tightly. As she sits up she hears a gasp, and feels...glass? She opens her eyes.

Sitting right in front of her was a girl with long cyan hair, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were a bright reddish orange with literal stars in them, she had a hot pink shirt, with a purple crop top sweater, white choker which matched the white lines on her sweater, which also had a stain that smelled suspiciously of milk, light jeans, yellow sneakers, intricate earrings, and hair in a ponytail, it looked a mess. She looked a mess, but she also looked cute?

The girl was looking at the space of floor between them in horror, where an old drawing tablet layed, the screen was completely shattered, and with how old it looked, it was probably beyond repair.

Penelope realized that she just accidentally broke this girl’s tablet, and from how the girl was staring at the tablet, she probably wasn't going to get a new one anytime soon.

Guilt washed all over Penelope, she just broke someone’s tablet! She should have looked where she was going.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As she was running away from the cafeteria, the laughter, and towards the bathroom, the last thought she had as she rounded the corner was,

This day can't possibly get any worse.

Then she proceeded to run into someone, fall down, and watch as her drawing tablet fell onto the ground, shatter, leave glass all over the floor, and look up to see that she didn't run into anyone, instead she ran into Penelope Marley herself.

I take it back, this day can absolutely get worse.

Penelope was staring at her with a guilty expression. Brooklyn looked her up and down, everyone knew for a fact that Penelope always wore light green, it was just her thing. Today she was wearing a light green shirt dress with white accents, she had a white bow around her collar, her tiara was on top of her pastel pink hair, all the light colors contrasted nicely with her dark skin and eyes.

Both of their hands were bleeding from the glass, and Penelope’s hair was slightly stained red on the back.

Instead of scolding her for not watching where she was going, Penelope spoke in an unexpectedly soft voice.

“Are you okay? I'm going to take you to the nurse, is that fine?”

Before Brooklyn could answer, Penelope intertwined their hands and started slowly standing up, pulling Brooklyn with her.

When they were both standing, Penelope took her arm and started leading her towards the nurse.

Just before they were out of the hallway, Brooklyn remembered her tablet laying on the ground.

“What are we going to do about my tablet?”

“I'm going to buy you a new one of course.”

“I-what? I mean, what are we going to do about the glass?”

Penelope stopped walking and looked back. After a few seconds she kept walking and nonchalantly replied “The janitor will take care of it, I'll tell my dad to give him a raise.”

When they finally made it to the nurse, she took one look at the blood on their hands and clothes and she told them to call their parents while she looked for ice.

They took turns calling their parents, and when the nurse came back they had both finished reassuring their parents that they weren't going to die, not without the ice anyways.

Penelope asked the nurse for some water and disinfectant, to actually clean their injuries.

So that's what they did, they spent the rest of the school day cleaning each other’s wounds and carefully removing as much of the glass as they could.

By the time they finished making sure neither of them got an infection, it was past dismissal, which meant Brooklyn missed the bus.

Standing in the front hall with bandages on her hands, Brooklyn couldn't help but frown.

Penelope must have noticed her sour mood, for the next thing she said was,

“Considering how I broke your tablet, I’m going to make sure you get home safely.”

Brooklyn was embarrassed to admit she was relieved to hear those words.

Still, she wasn't going to force Penelope to take her home! “Its okay , really, my house isn't far, I can wal-”

Right then it started to rain.

Penelope clasped her hand as she took out her umbrella and said “It's pouring outside, I'm not going to let you walk home alone.”

And next thing she knew, she was being dragged by Penelope towards the entrance of the school, where there was black BMW parked outside. 

Brooklyn remembers 4 years ago on the first day of school, when she was just a freshman, watching the official looking BMW park in front of a highschool. She also remembers how everyone the next day was talking about Penelope being the King’s daughter.

Around 5 feet away from the open door, Penelope stops turning to her. “Before we get in, you'll have to tell me your name.” she said with her usual bossy attitude.

“I’m Brooklyn Azrail, your highness” Brooklyn said rolling her eyes, although her smile betrayed her.

Seemingly satisfied, Penelope opened her umbrella, took Brooklyn’s arm and led her to the car.

“Don't worry Mark, she’s with me.” She said as she opened the door and the driver shot Brooklyn a curious glance.

After giving her address to ‘Mark’, Brooklyn and Penelope started talking, she found out that Penelope wanted to be a manager for artists, saying how she wanted to make the next Roxanne Leisurely. At this Brooklyn started talking about her passion, and how she wanted to be the reason people smiled, she wanted her art to inspire others.

“I've been working on a really big art piece-here let me show you-” She said as she reached into her backpack, trying to pull out her drawing tablet, then remembering it was probably in the trash by now.

There was a tense silence for a few movements until,

“Again, I’m sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,” Brooklyn said sadly. Penelope looked at the car floor, embarrassed, “No, it's not your fault, I-it was mine, I wasn't watching were I was going, I was listening to music, but now, I shouldn't have done that, because now you don't have your drawing tablet, you got hurt, we missed class, there are blood stains on our clothes, and I-” Brooklyn put her hand over Penelope’s, successfully ending her rambling. 

“Hey, look at me,” She waited until Penelope did. “It’s both of our faults, so what about this: I do you a favor, and you do me a favor, okay?” Penelope seemed to think it over until she nodded. They smiled at each other.

When they got there, they said goodbye to each other. Brooklyn walked up the steps, took out her keys from inside her earrings and opened the door, where she found all of her siblings waiting for her.

Her brother, Zyler, the mom of the group jumped from his seat on the old creaking couch, and he hugged her. Only then did she realize that every other of her siblings also had a relieved expression.

“Where were you Lyn?!”

“Well-” She was cut off by her younger brother pulling back from the hug and grabbing her face, checking for injuries. When he saw her hands, he pursed his lips and stared at her. Even with him being 3 years younger than her, Brooklyn still felt embarrassed.

“In my defense, I fell pretty hard, and had to spend the day at the nurse, I told mom-Wait, why didn't you ask mom where I was?” Zyler just stared at her if she’d just suggested sacrificing their youngest brother, Alex. “We didn't think she’d know where you were.”

Touche.

After assuring all 5 of her siblings, she made her way up the stairs, each step somehow making her legs heavier by the second, her eyes were itching to close, her hands started throbbing painfully, and her shoulders hurt from the weight of the day. By the time she made it to her bed, she had collapsed without second thought, not even bothering to take off her dirty clothes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around 10 feet away from the car, she remembers Mark won't let a stranger in. She halts. “Before we get in, you'll have to tell me your name.” she says trying to hide how excited she is to learn this pretty girl’s name.

“I’m Brooklyn Azrail, your highness” Brooklyn says rolling her eyes, although her smile betrays her. Penelope fights a smile at the nickname.

She casts a sideways glance at the rainbow throw up of a person next to her.

It's quite fitting actually. She thought, as she remembered when she took trips to the borough, with all its color, and diversity.

More than satisfied, Penelope opens her umbrella, takes Brooklyn’s arm and leads her to the car.

She gets pulled out of the memory when the car stops at a red light. Mark is curiously looking at her through the mirror, more specifically, he’s looking at Penelope’s hands. Looking down, Penelope sees her hands are on top of one another, just like how Brooklyn’s were before.

She remembers how she started spiraling, she felt embarrassed that her newly made friend had seen her like that.

Are we friends? We just met after all, what if she was just being nice because of manners and not because she would actually want to be my-

She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut, knowing that going down that rabbit hole would only do more harm than good. Instead she remembered what her dad told her to do if she wasn't sure of something.

“Never trust chance, don't take risks, secure what you want, and you’ll be sure to win”

What do I want? To be her friend. How can I secure that without taking a risk? Do something nice.

Then it hit her. There is a Bancam store nearby. She asks Marks to make a quick stop there. Even when he shoots her a confused look, he complies.

30 minutes later she comes home with a bag and a determined expression, she rushes to her room in record time, probably breaking some world records for most excited teenage girl. She quickly gets out her phone and pauses. I didn't get her number.

Feeling helpless, she fell face first into her queen sized bed. And makes a plan.

It's fourth period, and as Penelope places her books in her locker, she takes out the bag she had brought with her. She makes her way to locker 516, knowing Brooklyn would be there.

Doesn't this make me a stalker?

No, I just asked the secretary for Brooklyn’s locker number. That's not weird, if it were, she’d probably wouldn’t have given it to me.

Uh huh.  
As Penelope spotted Brooklyn, she smiled big and warmly like the sun, and also like the sun, she probably blinded a few people on the way. She tapped her shoulder and saw Brooklyn smile back at her, almost surprised. Only when Brooklyn turned fully to her did Penelope see what she was wearing.

She had a white and black checkerboard shirt with red words on it that said “Made in china” Today she was wearing a holographic skirt which matched the holographic bomber jacket she had on, her hair was in a bun, she had red telephone earrings and had a cyan choker on, finally, she had cyan boots with thick clear heels that seem to have doll heads inside…

Penelope tried to ignore her fear of dolls and instead put the bag in Brooklyn’s arms before she could say anything.

Brooklyn gave her a curious glance before she peered inside the bag and gasped. Penelope bit her lip waiting for what Brooklyn would say, she could feel people glancing at them, but she ignored them and waited while anxiety ragged at her insides.

Turns out that she didn't have to wait for long, since after only a few seconds of silence, suddenly Brooklyn hugged Penelope tightly. Brooklyn was only a few inches taller than her, but Penelope almost fell down at the sudden weight.

As Brooklyn buried her face in Penelope’s hair whispering a thousand ‘thank you’s, Penelope tried to hide the blush that was dusting her face when she realised everyone was staring at them.

They stayed like that for a while, eventually everyone got bored and started leaving towards the cafeteria. Brooklyn finally emerged from Penelope’s pink hair. She had a few tears in her eyes, as she wiped them away she asked, “I honestly don't know how I could ever thank you”

“You don't have to, besides, this is only the first part of my apology”

Brooklyn’s star eyes widen almost comically. “What do you mean?”

Penelope smiled even wider.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooklyn woke up in Penelope’s now familiar room. It had been three months since Penelope had gifted her a new drawing tablet, and suggested she enter the art contest.

It had been quite an interesting few months. Yesterday was the first day Brooklyn wasn't drawing, sulking, questioning everything, or bingeing ALTA, in over 5 weeks! She smiled when she heard Penelope snoring next to her. She carefully got out of Penelope’s bed. 

She had to hold in a snort when she saw how Penelope was sprawled out all over the bed, and she smiled recalling the time Penelope had almost kicked her off the bed.

She didn't want to leave the bed, since compared to her own, Penelope might as well be sleeping on clouds, but nature was calling.

And as she pulled a light green sweater over her head, she remembered just how stressful it all had been.

When Penelope had explained how Brooklyn should join the national art contest, Brooklyn was nervous, she liked drawing, but she wasn't sure. When she told Penelope this, Penelope told her that the worst case scenario was that she didn't win, and nothing happens. 

Around this time Penelope started working with Brooklyn for making posters for the election, meanwhile Brooklyn started working on her piece for the contest, it was a big one, bigger than anything she had ever drawn. 

It was so easy drawing with her new tablet, the pen moved just right, the pressure sensitivity was excellent, and the fact that it didn't just randomly shut off was amazing!

After so many months of getting to know each other, Penelope and Brooklyn might as well have known each other for years. They got along well, and were always hanging out.

But of course, something just had to go wrong. 

One night, when Brooklyn was at a sleepover at Penelope’s something happened that drove them apart. The kiss.

Penelope told her friends Yammy and Sugar and she'd just messed up her whole friendship with Brooklyn. Sugar had been supportive while Yammy had completely misunderstood the situation.

Yammy thought that Brooklyn had forced herself onto Penelope, so without thinking things through, she took Brooklyn’s tablet when she wasn't looking. She knew that Brooklyn had spent weeks on the art contest drawing. By then, Brooklyn had already finished and only needed to send it, so when Yammy found the drawing, she deleted it.

Brooklyn was heartbroken that after weeks of searching she still hadn't found her tablet, and to make matters worse, she had completely missed the deadline, and there was still radio silence from Penelope.

So like the legal adult she was, she burrito-ed herself in her bed and despite her brother’s protests, she stayed there, only leaving when necessary. She didn't even check social media, instead preferring to binge all those shows she never got time to complete, and the ones she did.

Even though her family were worried that she’d spend the entire break being over dramatic and sulking like her life depended on it, she kept going.

One day, while bingeing ALTA for the 8th time, she heard a knock on the door. She paused the episode and curiously looked at the door, wondering who would knock, after all, privacy in a house with 8 people was non-existent, and after a few seconds, and she realized that she was supposed to answer, and when she did, the last person she’d thought would walk through the door, walked through the door.

Dark skin, black eyes, guilty expression, golden braids pulled into buns at the top of her head, yellow sweater turtleneck with a high waisted black pleated skirt and checkerboard vans, flawless eyeliner and a black necklace with a Y. 

Yammy???

Right behind her.  
Dark skin, grey black eyes, straight pastel pink hair, a soft green belted romper, little golden crowns as earrings, and white wedge shoes with white lace at the heels, and a face that had Pissed off written all over it.

Penelope??

A third girl seemed to be standing nervously in the doorway, glancing back and forth to the other two, but Brooklyn took one look at her hair and she knew who it was.

Sugar?

Even to this day, Brooklyn can’t believe that the moment Penelope found out how Yammy had stolen her tablet and deleted all her progress, she had forced Yammy to go to Brooklyn’s house and apologise.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice saying her name, “Brooklyn?” Penelope looked around and when her eyes lay on Brooklyn, she smiled.

Brooklyn suddenly remembered why she had woken up in the first place, as she opened the door to go to the bathroom, she heard a noise of disapproval, Brooklyn turned around and smiled at a frowning Penelope, “Don't worry, I'll be just around the corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if I’m feeling gayly enough


End file.
